A Little Bit of Green
by Mysca
Summary: A Green-centric fic that goes through his childhood and adolesence. Pairing may vary. Green's POV. 7th chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

**Summary: A Green-centric fic that goes through his childhood and adolesence. Pairing may vary. **

**Feel free to suggest a pairing. Shounen-ai or het is accepted. So is Daisy/Green. But romance is quite light^^; I will make a chapter for each pairing suggested but it will never be the main ship^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy :))**

**...xxx...**

My best friend Red moved to Viridian city when I was five. Although we kept in touch, I still felt a bit lonely. I was an orphan, my grandfather and older sister being my only family, but both were always busy, and none had time left for me.

My grandfather was a world renowned professor, he was always stuck in his lab, and I hardly ever saw him go out. All I could remember that he had white hair with a mix of gray and a few wrinkles on his face. My sister, was a student at the nearby school, she was ten at that time, just a small gap between us but it seemed that studies was more important to her than a little brother. She wanted to be like our grandfather more than anything, and she was going to let nothing stand in her way.

And thus, most of the time, I played alone. Even as I started kindergarten, I was a loner; I hated being called, "Professor Oak's grandson." I just wished that they would stop. It was like they did not know me as myself, only as is grandson or Daisy's bother, never did they say "Green Oak".

A year later, my grandfather disapproved of my low grades. I never bothered to study that well since they would credit my grandfather and never my efforts. I was a spoiled brat. He just sighed, I wanted him to get angry, and it could at least show that he cared, even just a little bit. But he didn't, he never did. He just sighed.

"Green, I'm sending you to Johto to train under my friend."

I was surprised. Did he not want me here? Was I nuisance? Did I disgrace our name? Was he disowning me? Those kinds of questions filled my mind, at that time I could not understand why he did that and I could not feel anything else except for utter hatred.

**...xxx...**

"So you're Professor Oak's grandson, huh?"

"Stop calling me that," I murmured.

"What was that you said, little boy?"

The man sure was a buff person. His hair was spiky; it reminded me of my own hair. His sideburns reached to his moustache but surprisingly, he did not have a beard. He also had a lot of muscles, especially on his arms. You could sometimes see the veins as he makes his hand into a fist. He did not have a shirt and it revealed his rather plump stomach. I take back what I said, he was not that buff. He wore worn white slacks with black sash acting like a belt.

That man was Chuck, a person who I was forever grateful to.

"I said to stop calling me that. I have a name, you know," I snorted.

"Geh, what a rude boy, I oughta teach you some manners."

He picked me up with my shirt and I was stunned. I was scared, but there was no way I would admit that.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" I whined.

"Well, let me ask you nicely then, what is your name, boy?" He looked at me with intimidating eyes and I knew that he could see the fear in my eyes. I looked away from him and whispered my name.

"Hey, when you're talking to someone, speak up! Let your voice be heard! And have some eye contact, boy!"

I looked up, right at his face; I stared at his fierce eyes. I gulped but my pride would not let me admit that. "G-green. Green Oak."

Chuck suddenly started chuckling, his laugh was so loud that it was almost deafening.

He put me down and I fell to the ground, I bet that no other six-year old had to go through this.

"Green Oak, huh? Strange that I don't often hear that name."

"That's 'cause nobody ever calls me that." I said in a low voice.

"Didn't I just tell you to speak up, boy?" He looked at me and I could not tell whether he was angry or not.

"I-I..." I hated to stutter. "My name is 'Green', not 'boy." I said firmly.

He grunted. "Well said, now your first lesson...you should get used to being called "Prof Oak's grandson". Accept it, it's a fact. You should be proud of it instead of telling everybody not to call you that. Then again, it's not like they ever hear you though!" He snickered and that made me angry.

"Stop it! Nobody knows me! To them, I'm just my grandfather's grandson and nothing more. Everything I do, all the credit goes to him! Most of them don't even know my name! Tell me why I should be proud of it!" I may have been on the brink of tears; I never use my voice like that. My throat hurt, I expected him to get angry at me or even laugh again. I just hung my head in shame.

I was surprised by what he really did. He patted me on the head and gave me a big grin. He kneeled down and looked at me in the eye.

"Look here. You're Green Oak and nobody else. Even if they call you by names like "Professor Oak's grandchild" or any of the sorts, you are still you. They might say that your talents are because you are his relative, but I don't believe in what they call talent. What makes you recognized is through your hard work! Talent is a good head start, but everything comes from scratch. Samuel Oak started like that too. If you work hard enough, people might even call him 'Green Oak's grandfather.'"

He chortled and removed his hand from my head. I could not help but stare at him.

Something changed that day. I no longer loathed the fact that I was his grandson. I looked up at Chuck and started to cry, for once I did not let my pride get the better of me.

**...xxx...**

**End of first chapter. Feel Free to Critique =))  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy :))**

**...xxx...**

As I continued to train under Chuck, I also started going to school in Johto. It was a nearby school, and it wasn't really anything special. But even though I have changed, I still remained a loner; I was always a silent one. I'd often see the other boys play with groups of friends but none of them ever came up to me. The girls would talk among their selves, I never did understand at that time.

It was one fateful day that Gold approached me.

I was around nine, three years had passed by and I remained the stoic guy with spiky hair, training under the gym leader Chuck. He was three years younger than me, prideful and cocky, just like I was when I was his age.

He had his hat worn the wrong way, just like Red did. Plastic goggles with a rubber band were on his head, and sometimes, I had seen him actually using them. He wore a tacky red and white sweatshirt with a large pocket in the front, he also wore yellow and black shorts with matching rubber shoes, and he looked really childish to me.

He had called me during dismissal, saying he had something important to talk about.

I followed him to the field since either way, I did not really care. His back was facing me and he was strangely silent.

The wind started to blow harder for some unknown reason; maybe it was his doing with his Pokémon. The grass swayed along the wind and I felt like there were people watching us. I glanced around and saw pairs of eyes hide as I spot them.

He turned around and smirked. His long cue stick pointing at me, he had eyes of determination. I was sure that he wanted a battle. I grabbed my poke balls as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Green Oak! I...want to be your apprentice!"

I tried to absorb what he was saying. My apprentice? That kid wanted to be my apprentice? He must be joking...right?

He put down his stick and had a wide grin on his face. I could feel the intense stares on my back. I did not want to disappoint him but I knew that I could not really be counted on to be someone's trainer just yet. I did not have that much experience.

"No." I said firmly, "I'm not the right guy. If you want to train with me, that's fine. But if you want to train under someone, look for a more experienced trainer. I cannot do it, I lack the experience. I apologize."

I expected him to throw a fit. I knew what he was like since girls were prone to gossiping out loud, even if you went away to avoid eavesdropping, rumours always seemed to fly by.

He was silent for a while but I could spot a smile on his face. What was he up to?

He started to laugh and I was bewildered. "I would love to be your apprentice with Pokémon training but what I wanted to ask was actually different."

I blinked at him. What other training could he possibly mean?

He went nearer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"What!"

I couldn't stop my reaction.

"So what do you say?" asked Gold, still snickering.

"No way." I said, trying not to be annoyed. I left without another word. Really, asking someone to help you become a ladies' man. What an absurd idea. And besides, asking me was really strange. Girls hardly talked to me, also he was six and I was nine, what would I know of that stuff?

I left without saying anything else since I knew there were uninvited guests around us; I did not want them to see a sudden outburst. I could not help but think that Gold was the strangest boy I have ever met. I was actually amused, but only a little bit.

**...xxx...**

**I'm sorry that it is so short^^;**

**Feel free to critique :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special**

**I hope you enjoy :))**

**...xxx...**

I wished that someone could have told me what Gold was really like. But it seemed that I had to find out the hard way.

Gold was a persistent stalker who would just never leave you alone. It sounded redundant, but that was the truth. Everywhere I go, he seemed to be there, at least in school. Was he desperate? I sure hoped that he was not, he was a six-year old, I thought that brats were just brats, creepy stalkers who follow you in any place they can.

After a week, II could not ignore that fact, got really tired of him. I had compromise with him, knowing he was a prideful little kid, I gave him a challenge he could not resist.

"Battle with me!" I said, he looked bemused and I smirked.

"C'mon! Battle with me! If I lose, then you can become my apprentice!"

A smile appeared on his face, he thought that his persistence won, eh?

"And if I lose?"

"Stop following me around!" I snapped.

He began to chuckle. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"I'm not joking. Now let's lay out some ground rules! One-on-one battle; there will be no substitution. 10 counts, if your Pokémon does not get up, you lose."

He snorted. "Easy as pie!"

It was like looking into a mirror, I gave a small laugh.

"Don't take me lightly. I'm not Chuck's number one disciple for nothing! Charmander!"

I threw the poke ball on the ground and it revealed my charmander. It was the first Pokémon I ever had and it was close to evolving soon, I guess it was not a fair fight but then again, who knew what Gold had hidden under his sleeve?

Not any pictures of the girls form our school, I hoped.

What was I thinking? Of course, he would not, just because he wanted attention, did not necessarily mean that he was perverted and I seemed to have forgotten that he is a six-year old. I kept repeating that to myself but it never sank in.

Gold smiled smugly at me and released his aipom. "Go Ataro!"

The battle started quickly, Gold lost no time, giving out his first command.

"Ataro, use swift!"

"Charmander, smokescreen."

The field was covered with black smoke and I knew that some of those attacks missed. I grinned.

Gold was panicking, his breath was getting heavier.

"Use screech, Ataro!"

The sound was ear-splitting, I had to cover my ears, when I looked up, and Charmander was covered with cuts.

"Darn, fury swipe..."

I could not believe it, Gold's aipom was at quite a high level, my charmander was level 25 and considering that he used 'screech', Ataro must have been around the same level.

"Tsk. Charmander, dragon rage!"

The blue aura hit Ataro badly. Gold smirked devishly, I knew that he was not finish yet.

"Ataro, tickle!"

The monkey-like Pokémon got back to its fit and started tickling Charamnder; I knew that I was going to have a disadvantage.

"Fire Fang!" I yelled.

Charmander bites Ataro's tail and it burns. The aipom drops to the floor, rolling around to make the flame go away.

"Charmander! Finish it off!"

Charmander got his tail ready, he moved swiftly and jumped on Ataro, dealing the final blow; Iron tail.

The aipom faints and Gold runs to his Pokémon. "Ataro!"

Charmander went back inside his ball. "Good job," I whispered to him.

I direct my attention back at Gold. "You lose."

Gold hung his head low as he cradled his aipom. He looked up at me.

He sighed and got back up on his feet. Still, with Ataro in his arms, he approached me, "That was a good battle." He smiled at me, his eyes were filled with determination, and the kind I had when I set my goal to beat Chuck, at least once.

"You're pretty good Gold, it's the first time that I've ever seen such a talented six-year old."

"Talent?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"What does talent have to do with it? Ataro and I trained is all. He is my partner and friend, hard work is what we should be praised for!"

I was bemused; I smiled to myself and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Do you want me to go with you to the Pokémon Center?"

I took his chortle as a 'yes'.

**...xxx...**

**I'm not so good at battle scenes but feel free to suggest :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy :))**

**...xxx...**

It had been some time since I made a friend; the last time was five years ago.

My parents recently got into a car accident, and Daisy could not stop crying. Being their little girl for nine years, the impact was quite strong.

Our grandfather tried his best comforting us, but Daisy was quite stubborn and insisted to be left alone. I felt devastated, my mother's sweet smiles, my father's stories, their air of love, it had disappeared in an instant. Gone, vanished, and it will never come back, never.

Our grandfather thought that Viridian City was too depressing, too many memories, and too much pain.

We relocated to Pallet town and I was awed on how empty it was. There were only a few buildings, and most were houses. My grandfather had a laboratory built there and it was relatively large, still the two-storey building was the largest of them all, that was just hard to believe.

In Viridian City, the Gym, Poke mart and Pokémon Center dominated the place. The markets and bazaars that came and gone was what usually kept the place busy. Noise would fill the air and it was rare to ever have a silent moment.

In Pallet town, it was different; the few noises you would hear are the laughter of children or them getting scolded. You would neither see the busy streets of trade nor would you see foreigners hang around; it was just a quaint old place.

Even the school was smaller than the laboratory, it simply amazed me. The day I moved, I spent most of my time inside the house and so did Daisy, she was not her lively self who was eager to make friends. She was what you could have called a lifeless doll.

The next day, I went out. I refused to believe that that was all of Pallet Town, there must have been more than meets the eye.

I wandered for hours, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. As I was just about to give up, I saw Daisy go out of the house. She was talking to a young boy, and for a slight moment, I saw her smile. It was a sad smile, and she seemed to look around. I then met her eyes and she talked back to the boy. She pointed at my direction and he walked towards me, I was surprised by her gesture.

She didn't go back in, instead she watched the boy approach me.

He must have been around my age or maybe even a little older. He had spiky raven hair covered by a cap which he wore the wrong way. He wore a red jacket with a bit of white and matching pants and rubber shoes. I could say that the cap was a tad too big for him, but I kept that to myself.

"You're the new boy, right? I'm Red! Nice to meet you!"

He had a wide grin on his face and it made me smile a bit. I had not smiled since the incident, that boy sure was making smiling contagious.

"I'm Green Oak." I showed him my hand, asking for a shake.

He tilted his head, it seemed that he was not used to the gesture.

He still shook it anyways. "It's been so long since I've met anyone new!"

"Is that so?" I asked though I was not that surprised.

"Yup! I haven't gone through the secret place lately, so I haven't seen any travellers."

"Secret place?" He piqued my interest.

"Oh! You don't know about that, don't you? I'm sorry; I forgot that you're not from around here. You see, there is a special place where Pokémon like to meet and often I'd see an older trainer approach that place and try to capture a Pokémon! It's near the lake! By the tall grass!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, the secret place being the tall grass? Everyone knew that that was no secret, then again, I knew a lot of things other four-year old did not. Red frowned as my laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

I immediately stopped; I did not want to leave him with a bad impression.

"The secret place, I've seen it before and I had some good memories there, so when you were talking about it, it reminded me a funny moment!"

I was not particularly lying, it was partly true, I did have a memory that made me laugh even harder but then again, it was not the whole truth.

"Wait! You've been to the secret place before!" He stared at me, bewildered.

I nodded. "The tall grass, right? I've been there a lot of times with my dad and Daisy, but we did that in Viridian City."

"Wow! You have your own secret place! That's so cool!"

If only he knew, I was fooling him, my conscience came out clean.

"There are secret places everywhere!" I blurted out.

Red just chuckled. "I knew that. I was just messing with you!"

This time, it was my turn to frown.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to brighten up the mood...you all seemed so gloomy..." He hung his head low and I looked away. We all looked gloomy, huh?

"Are we still friends?"

I was taken aback, for someone I met only a few moments ago to call me his friend, it made me feel happy.

I simply nodded.

"Yay! You're smiling again!"

I chortled and so did he.

**...xxx...**

"Green! What's that?"

I came back to Earth. Gold was beside me, looking at the book I held.

He raised his row at my startled look, expecting an answer. I looked down and saw the album; it was my only picture with Red, taken at that 'secret place'. We took it the day before he moved, I reminisced my time with him.

"It's a remembrance of a friend of mine," I said. I had a nostalgic look on my face.

"Was this guy your best friend?"

"Yeah, he was."

"Does this mean you're not friends anymore?"

I did not know what to answer. Were we still friends? Red and I?

"Maybe, I'll ask him."

Gold's eyes widened. "You're gonna ask someone if you are friends with them or not!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal there?"

He closed his mouth and started to think.

"Exactly." I closed the book and stood up. I returned it to the top shelf and returned to my seat.

"What if he says 'no'?"

Puzzled, I asked him, "What?"

"What if when you ask him, he answers, 'no'? What would you say?"

I gave a small laugh. "That guy, knowing him I doubt it."

"Alright, if you say so..."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I knew Red would definitely answer, "Yes". But still in my mind, I had this thought, it almost scared me and I had no idea what I would do. What if he did say, "No."?

**...xxx...**

**I'm sorry, there are hardly any girls mentioned yet^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**I hope you enjoy :))**

**...xxx...**

Email. It was how we communicated; we stopped writing letters as it often took a long time to get to each other, especially when I moved to Johto.

I opened my mail and clicked inbox. There was only one message and it came from ''. I clicked the message and it was titled "RE: I pwned Gold"

It read,

_Dear Green,_

_Ha-ha! What an exciting match you must have had! I wish that someone challenged me too =) I'm glad you got a new friend! I haven't heard any news of you making friends, I was starting to get worried^^. Then again, you're Green Oak! I would not expect anything less! I really wish that we could somehow meet again ):_

_Nothing new to report from Viridian City, the gym leader seemed to have disappeared D: I wonder where he went, I never did see him but I heard that he was a really strong trainer. Well I hope to hear more from you!_

_Regards, Red._

I read it quietly and I was hesitant to reply. He tried to clear his thoughts and with his new ideas, he tried to organize them. He had never told Red that Gold was his first friend in years. Why now? I did not know what to say. I wondered what any other nine-year old would do. I simply did not tell Red anything.

_Dear Red,_

_Yeah, I wished that we could meet some time during summer? I might visit Pallet town but I don't know._

_Well, if he's gone, you should get a replacement, right? Want me to ask Chuck about it?_

_Regards, Green._

My emails were always short, usually a one-liner and yet, he could reply with a paragraph. Now that I thought about it, Red never told me about his friends either, maybe I should have asked him. Then again, I did not press send yet, maybe I'll edit.

_Dear Red, _

_Yeah, I wished that we could meet some time during summer? I might visit Pallet town but I don't know. I also haven't heard of your friends before, what are they like?_

_Well, if he's gone, you should get a replacement, right? Want me to ask Chuck about it?_

_Regards, Green._

_PS. I wanted to know...are we still friends?_

I wrote it. Was I going to regret this? I wouldn't know unless I tried. I put the cursor on send but I stared at the screen before I clicked it. Tomorrow, a reply would come, or maybe even later today. I was not sure. I sighed. Red, we've sure have grown apart, huh?

As I led the cursor towards the exit button, I saw the refresh button. It wasn't like he would reply so fast right? Maybe. I tried it. "You have one new message in your inbox," it read.

I gulped, I was scared, what would he say? I clicked the inbox button. There it was. . It was the moment of truth. I pressed the message and the screen changed, I read it slowly, trying to absorb each word.

_Dear Green,_

_That would be great! I'll ask permission to visit you! My friends? Hehehe...well, there is this little girl I saved but she recently moved away..._

_Sure! Thanks Green =)_

_Regards, Red_

_PS. ...Why? Are we not friends? Did we ever fall out of being friends?_

Red...he was just like me, how unusual for him. His cheery self, it became like how Daisy was when...our parents died. The once strong and lively Daisy I knew, like a little lost puppy, trying to find its way home but had been abandoned forever. Was Red like that too? I wanted to think that that was not the case. I sighed. It was a long day, maybe I would ask Chuck the next day, and he always knew what to say.

I turned off the computer and took the switch off. As I laid on the bed, a thought went through my mind. A lone Red, staring at the screen, waiting for my reply. I felt guilty, I could not answer at that time I admitted but I had no choice. I close my eyes and cover them with my arm.

"I'm sorry Red...truly sorry." I whispered.

With that, I fell asleep.

...xxx...

**There will be a girl in the next chapter, I promise xD;;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special  
**

**I hope you enjoy =))**

**...xxx...**

When I woke up, my whole body ached. I wanted to ask Chuck about Red's questions, I obviously could not answer them alone.

After getting ready for school, I still had time to go visit Chuck, but unfortunately he was not there.

I guess it could have waited; I wouldn't have been able to reply to Red until after school anyways.

I met Gold at the school gate, he was strangely early. I almost never saw him in the morning.

"Green! Green!" Gold called out. He ran to me while waving, I did not see it as necessary.

"Green! There's gonna be a transfer student today! Did you hear about it?" He seemed eager to know.

"Transfer student? No."

"I wonder what she is like! I hope she's in my class! Hey if she's in your class, introduce me, alright!"

I sighed. What a way to start my day.

"First of all, how did you know it was a girl? And besides, we're in different grades, that person, could be in the first or second grade, for all we know." I coughed.

Gold frowned; he obviously disliked me ruining his fun as usual.

"She is a girl! I just know it! And also, I'm in the first grade! I skipped a grade, remember?"

I had forgotten that despite how idiotic he acted sometimes, he was actually quite smart; I wonder what the phenomenon behind it was.

I raised a brow at him, such confidence; that was my first impression of him, and it seemed that I was not wrong.

"Well, we'll see! Later Green!"

Gold dashed towards his classroom as the bell rang, it has been a month since I've known him, and my first impression still had not changed at all.

I went to my classroom as usual, and it seemed that the new transfer student was not a 3rd grader. People were not buzzing like Gold, or maybe Gold was the only one gossiping about this so-called 'transfer student.'

Though I had to admit, I was curious whether or not he was right that she-or he – would be his classmate. Maybe at lunch, I would ask him, he might even bring this person but for all I knew, the transfer was a 2nd grader.

"Riiiiiiiiing!"

The bell rang deafeningly, one of the downs of sitting near the hallway. My classmates started to rush outside. I waited until all of them were gone before I even stood up. I walked at a normal pace while everybody was running around. How rowdy.

"Green! Green! Here! Come here!"

I turned, expecting to see Gold alone. I was mistaken. Beside Gold was a short blond girl whose hair was held up in a ponytail. She wore a rather strange type of clothing, a tunic and a turtle-neck? How rare to find those these days. She also held a straw hat near her, she whispered into Gold's ear and they both started to giggle.

I walked towards them and Gold seemed anxious.

"What did I tell you Green? It is a girl! And she's in my class."

He smirked triumphantly.

I sighed and ignored him. I gave my hand to the girl and said, "I'm Green Oak, 3rd grader." She reached for it and shook it. Her hands were so small and soft, they reminded me of a baby's in a way. I wondered if she was Gold's age instead of the standard seven.

"I'm Yellow de Viridian Grove. Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at me and I could have sworn I blushed but I hung my head down, and had hoped that no one had seen it.

"Yellow here is from Viridian City! Her uncle found a new job here and since her uncle's her guardian, she had to come along."

Gold put an arm around her and she turned a bit red. I wondered whether it was due to him being Gold or she was just prone to blushing.

Viridian City, huh? I remembered Red mentioned something about a girl who moved away recently...maybe?

"Hey, do you happen to know someone called Red?" I asked her.

She started to flush and she hid behind her straw hat. "You know him?"

"He's my..." I hesitated. "...friend."

The long pause made both have a bewildered look. I looked away, hoping that they would get the message that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I need to go meet my teacher, see you later."

I turned and faced away, I was sure they had bemused looks but I would have rather not known.

I ate alone in the front lobby where students do not usually go to unless it was dismissal time. It was just a normal foyer with some benches at the side. I saw the occasional student pass by though they never noticed me. I sighed, surely Gold would ask about my behaviour earlier.

I waited for the bell to ring before I left. I wondered whether my answer was truthful or forced. I did not know, I wanted to talk to Chuck about it as soon as possible but that would be difficult. He was probably having a gym match and I was still in school, education was a top priority, I couldn't just skip classes. I looked back at the entrance, the chance was there but I didn't take it, though I knew it could not wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter :(**

**I hope you enjoy though! :)**

**...xxx...**

Class strangely passed by quickly, it would usually have been otherwise but for once, I was not focused in class. I found myself deep in thought, about everything, about Red. Maybe I could ask her about him but that would be too awkward.

I left the classroom cautiously, hoping that Gold wouldn't spot me but I had no such luck.

"Green!" he called.

His voice was loud enough to be heard by the farthest classroom; surely he knew that I heard it.

I turned and saw him waving at me, Yellow by his side. I sighed as they walked towards me.

"Hey! How was your meeting with your teacher?"

"...?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were called by your teacher during lunch, right?"

Was he really that dense? Or maybe he's pretending, for my sake?

"Oh that, well, it was alright." A single white lie, I hated lying, though I wasn't comfortable with the thought of telling Gold that it was a lie.

"I told Yellow, I was going to tour her around the city, want to come with?"

He had his usual smirk but I knew I had to go to Chuck though taking my mind off Red would have probably been better even if Yellow was there. She could shed some light indirectly, which could help me with my answer.

"Alright then, let me just tell Chuck that I'll be running late."

Gold grinned. "Hurry up then!"

They accompanied me to the telephone, which was troublesome since I hated being followed.

I grabbed the phone and started to dial the number. It rang for a few seconds and then a familiar voice rang through my ears.

"Cianwood gym, Daisy speaking."

I was speechless for a while. Daisy? What was she doing in Johto? Olivine may have been close to Cianwood or at least Olivine was the nearest to Cianwood considering that it was isolated from most towns, it was quite strange for her to be here.

"Sister? It's me Green-"

"Green! I've missed you! You hardly write back in your e-mails!"

It was true, I almost never replied to my sister. We were not exactly close and we had not seen each other for years, it was strange for her to expect that I would be enthusiastic about e-mailing her.

"I apologize, I have probably forgotten-"

"Well, it's alright; we'll have lots of time to catch up when you come back here!" she chirped.

"Sister, may I leave a message for the gymleader?"

"You sure are formal Green, but of course you can. What is it?"

"Please tell him that I'll be a bit late today. Gold and I would be showing a friend around town."

I could hear giggles from the other line and I was annoyed. Had my sister always been this cheery?

"Alright then. But one more thing, Green."

"Yes?"

"Take care."

I was hesitant in answering, it had been a long time since a family member, someone who was actually related by blood had given caring regards to me.

"You too," I whispered. I put the phone back in place and was a bit lost in thought.

"So Green! Where would you like to take Yellow first?"

I stared at Gold with disbelief; he was asking me where to go first? I was rather taken aback with his decision.

"There's not a lot to see, there's only the gym, the poke center, the beach and the rock place. At least those are the only places worth seeing here."

Yellow gave a questioning look but turned toward Gold. "The rock place?"

Gold smirked at the girl and started to tell her about how people sometimes mined there and found occasional fossils and such.

"Wow! We never had anything like that in Viridian City...all we had were large forests but there were beautiful night skies!" Yellow smiled contentedly, she seemed to be a fan of such things.

"Well, shall we go?"

Gold put an arm around me and it was quite disturbing.

"Lead the way Green!"

**...xxx...**

**Feel free to suggest a chapter that would involve Green with either Red/Daisy/Gold/Chuck or Yellow(these are the current requests that are viable) :))**


End file.
